Des
by cescarter
Summary: The story of love and adventure between Sith Warrior (male) and Imperial Agent (female). What happens when Emperor's Wrath meets the best agent in the galaxy? Rated M for sex content. PS I'm sorry for my English, i'm not a native speaker. Feel free to point me at my mistakes, i'll take them well and try to improve myself!
1. Chapter 1

Dromund Kaas. The heart of the Empire. I loved looking out of the window, seeing the speeders pass by and those giant buildings growing out of nowhere as it was seen from this height. The window was forever covered with rain drops as it's never ending here. Cloudy skies and no sign of the sun. I stood next to the holocom, was supposedly talking to another imperial lieutenant however i didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. I crossed my arms and looked back at him.

-Yes, my lord, these are all the news you wanted to know, - the tiny man said on the hologram. He stood still for a second, his hands were slightly shivering. He looked up at me again and asked, - Would you like anything else?

-No, - my deep voice sounded completely different from his pitched voice, - 'You may leave'.

-Yes, my lord, - he said and his silhouette disappeared from my sight.

I sighed. All these people are so pathetic, it's not even fun. They do everything i say and are scared to not obey me. Being too powerful bores me, i don't face challenges any more. I even missed being just an acolyte. However.. Just an acolyte? I killed my overseer without sweating. Even the academy wasn't really hard to me. When will i ever find something worth my time?

With these thoughts i laid down on the bed. It was really cold and silent in my room. I didn't like it when it was quiet, it reminded me more of calm before the storm than of peace. And i was right - i sensed someone's presence somewhere around me. I didn't bother to get up and look around. I decided to not pay attention. Let it be the way it is. If they choose to attack me.. Well, it's their choice, can't blame them for their stupidity. They should have learnt about me before coming here. I'm the Emperor's Wrath and i cannot be defeated.

Then suddenly i felt something striking me in my chest but the metal plate under my robes prevented it from hitting me. I opened my eyes immediately and pushed them using the Force, whoever that was. I heard the body hit the wall. I looked there and saw a young woman with long black hair. She was trying to get up but couldn't, her body was weak after that push.

-Who are you? - I said, trigging my lightsaber out. She didn't say a word. I stepped closer, - I won't ask again.

-You really think i would tell you? - She said without looking at me. I put my foot on her back pressing her to the floor a little. I pointed my lightsaber at her neck.

-You will if you want to live.

-Like i would tell you, you Sith scum, - she said slightly laughing. I pressed harder on her. She should not forget she is about to get killed.

-Why did you come here?

-Just was walking by and decided to come in, warm up.

I ran out of patience. I don't really like it when somebody tries to play with me. Especially after they tried to kill me. I put my left hand forward, reaching to her, and clenched my fingers like if i was strangling her. Force choke, how much i love it. She gasped and started coughing, trying to breathe. Her body slowly moved up in the air. I enjoyed watching her in pain, watching her try to scratch her neck to stop the invisible force from killing her. I stopped, and she fell down.

-I killed many Sith before you. You are nothing special, - she said, gorging the air. I smirked and stepped closer to her, ready to strike her with my lightsaber. I've grown tired of listening to her, she was only annoying me so i decided to end this quickly. She failed as will others who attempt to kill me. But then she suddenly disappeared, and the smoke spread in the room. I looked around, trying to find her. Or at least hear something.

Something hit me in the back, breaking through my armor and piercing my body. I groaned in pain. I turned around immediately and pushed her away from me. She flew back by twenty meters, and i leapt to her. I struck her body and started crippling it but her shield was reflecting all of my strikes. Still was doing damage to her body though. She couldn't move away, she had to take all of my hits. She started summoning some probes, medics, as i guessed, but it couldn't heal all the damage i was dealing to her. Then i finally broke through her shield. I pushed her away from me again and while she couldn't get up, i leapt again to her.

-Any last words? - I said sarcastically, raising my hand with the saber, ready for a lethal strike.

-Fine, fine! I am.. Ces Petrelli…


	2. Chapter 2

-I am.. Ces Petrelli.. - The woman said. I looked at her a little confused. I put my lightsaber down and asked her:

-So what are you doing here?

-I.. just was sent to kill you.. - She was panting.

-By who?

-I don't know.. I received an anonymous letter, offering me a big reward for you…

-Then you are a mercenary?

-No… no. I'm Cipher Nine. Former Imperial Intelligence agent.

-And why did you decide to play a mercenary?

-I was looking for a challenge, i guess…

I smirked. Yeah, i could understand her - if i had an opportunity to kill somebody who would be higher level than me, i would take that and try no matter what the consequences will be. But her trying to kill me was still silly. What that agent was thinking of?

-Who hired you? - I asked, bending to her a little.

-I don't know… I said it was an anonymous message, i don't know who that was.

I sighed. She won't tell anything just because she's silly herself. I should just leave her already and get back to my own business. Whoever ordered me, they will do it again and fail even more next time. Just need to wait. I turned back and walked back to my bed.

-You won't kill me? - I heard her voice behind me.

-You are not worth it, - i said, - Just leave.

I guess it got her mad because she immediately got up and followed me. I looked at her - i just noticed she was wearing an Imperial uniform. I didn't pay attention to the details and the tiny emblem of the Empire on her chest wasn't seen in the dark. Her uniform was partially metal, dark-bluish or that's grey? Her long brunette hair was all messy after the fight. And glowing orange eyes were so shiny. Big lips and cute cheeks. Maybe that woman can't fight but maybe she was just destined to be an innocent civilian, living her housewife life.

-I'm not really good at fighting… - she said like if she read my mind, - I'm just a medic, i don't usually fight…

Oh, a medic? Interesting. Why would a medic even try to kill anybody then? She must be really self confident if she thought she could do it.

-Maybe i don't know how to fight people but i really can stay alive as long as possible and wait till my poisons strike them. That's what i was trying to do with you but you are all… covered.

-Yeah, nice try, - i said. Then for a second i thought of her… - You'll come with me.

-What? - She looked at me surprised.

-You'll come with me. Show me the message and help me find who that person was, - i really thought she could be useful. I wasn't really interested in that person who hired her, all i wanted was to kill them faster and never bother with it again as that person probably will send more people after me. So it's easier to deal with the problem sooner. And she will lead me to them.

-And what do you plan to do? - She still was confused by my decision, i could tell by her tone. I turned away from her for a second then looked back. I didn't really know where to start.

-Take me to your ship. For a start. Show me the message.

-What if i refuse?

-Then i'll kill you for sure, - i told her to scare her a little. And it worked as i noticed her eyes widening, probably imagining her death. Then i added for a stronger effect - And it will be painful.

-Fine, fine, you win, - she raised her hands, - You want it right now?

I nodded at her. And she quietly went out of the room. I followed her behind, watching every step she made. Her movements were fast but elegant, she reminded me of a wild banshee. I looked down at her small feet, watching her move silently, not making any noise just like if she was flying. She was stepping on her toes first like if she was creeping up. She probably got used to it. If we were animals, she certainly would be a predator.

-We'll go to a spaceport, - her voice cut my thoughts, - My ship is in a hangar.

-That's alright. I wonder what such an agent like you flies, must be a can, - i uttered. She took it offensive, i saw her calm face turning irritated. It was enjoyable to make fun of her fail. She really was not a challenge to me at all so i thought i had a right to.

-I have a first class star ship… - she gave a tongue almost whispering. Probably didn't care if i hear it or not and said it more to console herself. I laughed in my thoughts.

We went out of the buildings and directed to the nearest taxi post to take a speeder to spaceport.


	3. Chapter 3

We came to the spaceport and took the elevator to the hangar. She was going in front of me and i was just following her. She wasn't saying anything, neither was i. But when we finally got down, i saw her ship. I whistled at it as it was a phantom class. Even though i wasn't into ships at all, i knew this one was good. I looked at her and she was looking at me, probably checking my reaction. She seemed very proud of her ship, she was looking at it, crossing her arms, waiting for me to approve it. I didn't make her expectations come true, i just silently walked forward to the entrance. She moved faster to overtake me. She came closer to the door and with one click on her wrist computer, it opened.

-Welcome in, - she said smiling and walked inside. I watched her come in and went after her.

The ship looked as good from the inside as it does from outside. I was glancing around, while she was leading me to the holoterminal, which stood in the center of the ship. She stared at me for a second and then said:

-So what do you want to do?

-Replay me the message.

She came closer to the terminal and started pressing buttons on it. And a woman in black robes with her face covered with a mask appeared on it. 'Hello, dear friend. I heard you are kind of retired? Are you looking for a job?' - she said from it. Her voice was highly pitched. She glared at me with her shiny brown eyes and continued, - 'I'll send you the coordinates later'. Then she disappeared.

-And that's it? - I asked Ces. She shrugged and nodded at me, - How could this be interesting to you?

-This was so… mysterious. I like mysterious things, - she replied. I shook my head in disapproval as this was a really dumb thing she could do.

I decided to play the message again and see if it had any clues about who this person is. But the more i was watching, the weirder it got. I couldn't recognize anything about that woman. But one thing i noticed was where this message was sent from - i noticed little grains of sand flying by her head. It must have been Tatooine. I was on that planet before, burning sand, two scorching suns and hot air, it wasn't the planet of my dreams for sure. I looked back at the brunette, she was waiting for me to say something. I pointed at the hologram:

-Tatooine. That's where we are going.

-We? - She asked me confused, - You are not afraid i would try to kill you again?

-Of course not, - i laughed at her, - You wouldn't ever try that again unless you want to fail like you already did. And it will be fatal, - she resented and i was just watching her face, smiling under my mask, - We are going now. On my ship.

I said it and walked away, hardly hearing her steps coming behind. She listens to everything i say which is good. I don't know was it fear or respect but i liked when people did, so i didn't bother asking her. We left her ship and headed to my hangar. She wasn't making a sound and i was glad for it because i didn't feel like talking at all. We got on my ship, Fury-class Interceptor. I loved my ship the most, it was perfect for traveling, at least i liked it. Maybe i was just as proud of my ship as she was about hers. We got aboard and i went to the command desk. I set the course to Tatooine.

-And this is your ship? It's so… small, - Ces said behind my back, looking around.

-It's not, just after your big can it might seem a little tinier, - i responded to her joking. She didn't say anything back, probably didn't even hear as she was still checking Fury. Then i added, - It will take a couple days before we land there.

-I forgot to bring pajamas… - she sighed. I smiled at her and went to my bedroom. She followed me to it, - Where am i gonna sleep?

-Come sleep with me, if you want, - i was just joking. I put my mask aside and started taking off my armor. She was just watching me, not saying a word. When i was half naked, she only came closer to me and said:

-I could stab you right now.

I stepped closer to her too and looked down in her eyes:

-I dare you right now.

She only smiled at me and reached her hand to her boot but she didn't put out a knife - she just unclipped it and took it off then threw it away.

-I'll sleep here. I hope this bed is wide enough for two of us.

I smirked then took off the rest of my armor and laid down on the bed. She got out of her armor too, leaving herself wearing only a grey top and same color shorts. Wasn't even pleasurable to look at that. But i guess that's exactly what she meant to do because she laid near me pretty pleased. I turned to my side, facing her that way and leaned on my bent arm. I was staring at her, looking in her bright orange eyes. She blushed and tried to turn around but i grabbed her arm and turned her back to me:

-You wouldn't be a good mercenary. But maybe a good woman.

-And.. what is that supposed to mean? - She honestly didn't understand where i was leading it. But i didn't need her to understand. I just grabbed her face and kissed her on her red lips. She didn't resist, she relaxed her body and was in my full control. I took that opportunity to kiss her even deeper. She must have wanted it too, i knew it as she placed her little hands on my shoulder and answered my kiss too. I went down with my hands and started stripping off her top. However no, i couldn't strip it off and i didn't want to get how to so i just torn it apart and threw it away. She leaned to me with all her body and i could feel her small but elastic breasts with my chest. I went further and started tearing those shorts she was wearing. She slightly moaned and let out a short sigh 'Stop…' but i didn't intend to. I started touching her cherry, making her moan even more. It was quite wet already. I put my point finger inside, slightly massaging her from inside. I reached her special spot and was pressing it.

-Stop… please… - she moaned.

I kissed her and shook my head, showing her that i won't break it. I pulled my finger out and turned her on her back. I started kissing her neck and then slipped down with my tongue, to her breasts. I licked her small brown nipples and and bit it breezily. She kept moaning in my strong arms, squirming. She put her hands on my head and pressed me down. I got her hint and went lower. I started from licking the lips of her vulva and then got to her clit. I sucked on that a little and touched it with two fingers, compressing it. I started licking her hole, it was really tight and i could barely put my whole tongue inside. I guessed she wasn't with any other man before, maybe that's why she told me to stop it. Probably was scared of it? I didn't ask, i just remained sucking on her juices.

Then i decided to get up. I climbed on top of her and kissed her on her lips. I leaned to her and whispered in her day 'It will be alright'. Then i took my shorts off and put my member inside her. I felt her body straining as i entered, but she didn't say a word. I only put my head, trying to get her used to this feeling, then i started slowly moving it in and out, putting bigger length inside. She was moaning and biting her lips, trying to hold it. I enfolded her whole body in my arms, pushing her closer to me while thrusting inside her slowly.

-Deyvon… - she breathed out. This got me in mood even more. I growled and started aggressively thrusting harder inside her, making her moan louder.

I felt so good with her. I don't know why but something was special in her. Something was pulling me to her. She gave me additional pleasure, that i never had with anyone else before. I kissed her on her ear and whispered in it: 'Are you ready?'. I felt that she came long time ago as her cherry was pulsing around my member. She still was moaning and trying to push herself towards me.

I gave her a little more humps and busted inside. I let out a moan and pulled myself out of her. I turned on my back, letting her out of my arms. I was breathing deeply. I closed my eyes and asked her:

-How did you like it? Your first time, right?

-Yeah… It was… good. - She replied, slightly exhaling in between the words. I smiled and looked at her, moving a lock away from her face, putting it behind her ear. She was exhausted, i could tell. She yawned and stretched. Then turned on her side to face me, her face was brightly shining from satisfaction. It was really relieving to see that she liked it this much.

-So what do you want to do next? - She said. But i couldn't hear her as i fell asleep already.


End file.
